Lake
English Pronunciation * * * * Etymology 1 From "body of water" from "lake, pond, pool, stream, watercourse" from from . Akin to , "swamp, bog, marsh" ( "pool, puddle"), "pond, puddle, standing water", , "sea". Frequency strengthened in by the synonym lack "lake" from lacus "hollow, lake, pond". More at leak, leach. Noun # Large, landlocked, naturally occurring stretch of water. # (In the plural) an area characterised by its many lakes; e.g., the English Lake District is often shortened to The Lakes. # A large amount of liquid: a wine lake. #: So you punched out a window for ventilation. Was that ''before or after you noticed you were standing in a lake of gasoline?'' - Robert DeNiro, Backdraft Derived terms * Great Lakes * interlacustrine * lacustrine * oxbow lake Translations * Afrikaans: meer, pan * Ainu: ト (to) * Albanian: * Arabic: (buħéira) * Aragonese: ibón , laco * Aramaic: *: Syriac: ܝܡܬܐ (yamtā’) * Armenian: * Azeri: * * Basque: * Belarusian: * Bengali: * Blackfoot: mo'toyaohkii * Bosnian: * * Bulgarian: * * Catalan: llac * Chamicuro: * Chinese: *: Mandarin: 湖 (hú); 湖泊 (húbó) * Cree: kihchikamiy * Croatian: * Czech: * Danish: * Dutch: * Esperanto: * Estonian: * Faroese: * Fijian: drano * Finnish: * French: * Georgian: * German: , * Greek: * Greenlandic: *: Hebrew: ימתא (yamtā’) * Hebrew: אגם (agam) * Hindi: झील या सरोवर, * Hungarian: * Icelandic: * Indonesian: * Irish: * Italian: * Japanese: 湖 (みずうみ, mizuúmi), ～湖 (こ, ko) (as suffix) * * Kannada: , , , , , * Karelian: * Kazakh: * Khmer: (böng) * Korean: 호수 (hosu) * Lakota: ble * Lao: * Latin: * Latvian: * Lithuanian: * Macedonian: * Malay: * Malayalam: തടാകം, കായല്‍, പൊയ്ക, സരസ്സ് * Maltese: , * Maori: * Marathi: * Mongolian: * Navajo: tooh * * Norwegian: , , * * Ojibwe: zaaga'igan, zaaga'iganan * Old Church Slavonic: , * Old English: , * * Ossetic: * Persian: * Polish: * Portuguese: * Punjabi: ਝੀਲ (jhīl) * Romani: baro paji * Romanian: * Russian: * Sami: *: Northern: jávri * * * Sardinian: lagu * Serbian: *: Cyrillic: језеро *: Roman: jezero * Slovak: * Slovene: * Sotho: * Spanish: * Swahili: jito, majito pl (nc 5/6), * Swedish: sjö , insjö , tjärn , vatten * * Tajik: * * Tatar: * Telugu: (sarassu) * Thai: (sààp), (thálehsààp) * Tibetan: (co) * * Turkish: * Turkmen: * Ukrainian: * Urdu: * Vietnamese: * Welsh: * West Frisian: mar * Yiddish: אָזערע (ozere) See also * billabong * lagoon * pond * tarn Etymology 2 From , . Noun # An offering, sacrifice, gift. # Play, sport, fun, glee. Derived terms * wedlock Verb # To present an offering. # To leap, jump, exert oneself, play. Etymology 3 From Noun # Fine linen. Etymology 4 From < < < , referring to the number of insects that gather on the trees and make the resin seep out. Noun # In dyeing and painting, an often fugitive crimson or vermillion pigment derived from an organic colorant (cochineal or madder, for example) and an inorganic, generally metallic mordant. Derived terms * lake-red Translations * Arabic: ( l-lák) * Catalan: * Finnish: * French: * German: * Greek: λάκη (láki) * Hebrew: לכה (lakah) * Hungarian: * Italian: * Japanese: ニス (nísu), 漆 (うるし, urushí) * Korean: 래커 (raekeo) * Macedonian: * Norwegian: fargestoff * Polish: * Portuguese: * Russian: лак (lak) * Spanish: * Swahili: * Thai: (khràng) Verb # To make lake-red. Anagrams * kale * leak Category:English words with multiple etymologies Category:Entries which need Tibetan script ---- Dutch Verb # ---- Norwegian Noun # pickle, brine # burbot, eelpout Verb # To pickle. ---- Swedish Noun # burbot (a freshwater fish: Lota lota) cs:lake de:lake et:lake el:lake es:lake fr:lake ko:lake hy:lake hi:lake hr:lake io:lake id:lake it:lake kn:lake kk:lake ku:lake lo:lake li:lake hu:lake ml:lake my:lake nl:lake ja:lake no:lake oc:lake pl:lake pt:lake ro:lake ru:lake simple:lake fi:lake sv:lake ta:lake te:lake tr:lake ug:lake vi:lake wa:lake zh:lake